The List
by emach10
Summary: What would you do if your friends started a list of the hottest girls in the year? Harry, being the nice person that he is, helps them compile data. Watch as the boys in Gryffindor struggle with the girls. Watch as Harry looses control of himself with the girl he loves. Please R&R. I promise you won't regret reading...


"Do you think we have to do this?" I asked Ron.

"I dunno, mate. But why not? It gives us a good reason to snog, I'm up for it."

"I thought you already get enough of it with Lav-Lav?" I remark.

"You know I broke it off with her, she was getting too needy." I physically stopped my self from returning in saying something like, yeah right, we all know you just wanted Hermione and Lavender just wasn't doing it for you.

"Alright man. Just be careful who you get, maybe you will get Hermione." Hah! I am brilliant! I smile triumphantly.

"That wouldn't be that bad…" he mumbles.

"What was that?" I ask with a smirk upon my face.

"Never mind. Who do you think you will get?" I ponder this but honestly I have no idea. It would be nice to get Cho, but I don't know if that is going anywhere. Maybe Susan Bones? I voiced that.

"Maybe Susan Bones, it would be nice to get her. She is rather attractive." Ron gives me a weird look.

"Whatever you say mate." It was then when Brian came over with the hat containing all the names. Ron drew first and after he read the name he had a disturbed facial expression upon his face. "Ugh! Bloody hell, what is my sister doing in here? She's too young for this!—Er, wait I can redraw right?" Brian nodded his head. When Ron pulled out his second name his face turned into a pleasant green. "We can switch with other people, right?" Brian nodded his head again.

Brian than turned and faced me with the bag. I put my hand in the bag and I could feel beads of perspiration on my forehead from excitement. I could feel the roughness of the slips against my fingers. I had a really good feeling about the one against my fingertips so I slipped that one out. I unfolded it and saw a name.

_Ginerva Weasley_

I didn't have time to think about it right away because Brian and Charles started talking about the rules. "Alright! Everyone listen up! There are some ground rules. Boyfriends can't have their girlfriends. Yes, that's right, so Seamus give away Lavenders name to someone else." Everyone laughed at that as Seamus got really red, from anger or embarrassment I do not know. "Boyfriends are bias and we want this list as full-proof as possible. There are a couple of questions you need to answer, alright? Do everything you can to answer them. Some questions are like: What is your favorite body part of hers? On a scale of 1 to 10 how are her looks? What's her personality like? What are her recent activities with other boys? Or girls if they swing that way." Everyone lets out a soft chuckle with that. "Does she have any older siblings? Who are her friends? Is she popular? What are her eating habits? And lastly, how good of a snogger is she?"

"We want you to compile information on your girl, ask other guys what they think about her. Ask past boyfriends about her snogging technique." I almost fainted at that one. "Oh we need a current picture too. If you can't follow these requirements, we will find someone else that will, and don't worry we will. All of these girls have been hand picked and are very attractive. You can come ask Brian or I if you have any questions." With that they left.

My mind was whirling; I honestly didn't know what to think. I would be lying if I said I never thought about kissing her, I mean have you seen her? She's gorgeous. Now I actually have to kiss her, and watch her, and rate her, well I guess I don't have to do all these things, I can give her up to someone else…no. She's mine now. Sucks for everyone else. Whoa, I get to kiss _Ginerva Weasley_. No not some other weird girl, but Ginny.

I started the first question late that night in the security of my four-poster. I barely avoided Ron's questions of whom I got, I quickly changed the subject and asked who he got. He ended up getting Luna, but traded with Neville who got Hermione from someone else. When we got to our dorms later that night there were the questions sitting on our beds with the questions written on parchment, which came back to what I am doing currently, so what is her best asset?

My first answer was hair and how fiery it was. How the light caught on the streaks of the shades of red. But then I thought about her big brown eyes, and how they really are the windows of her soul. I also thought about her freckles and I wondered briefly, very briefly, how far they went down or if they really were _everywhere_. I thought about how nice her legs looked in the school skirts. The creamy, toned skin really went on for days. Legs are the windows into my heart and well I really am a sucker for legs, so I scribbled that down on the paper.

Next question, on a scale of one to ten, how hot is she? Honestly, I'd say a 15. But I can't say that, now can I? I thought about a flaw in her looks. Hmm, maybe the freckles? No, Ginny wouldn't be Ginny without her freckles. Then her hair? No way! She wouldn't we a Weasley without the trademark red. So than…she's flawless. I give her a 9.9.

I scribbled down the rest of the answers. These were the final results.

_What is her best asset?** Her legs, I could marry them.**_

_On a scale from one to ten how hot is she? **9.9**_

_What is her personality like? **She's funny, likes quidditch, smart, a great quidditch player, quirky, witty, can fly laps around anyone, she just makes you smile with a smile of hers, oh and did I mention she is amazing at quidditch? **_

_Recent activities with other boys? (or girls if they swing that way) **Had a boyfriend named Micheal Corner, whispers of start ups with Dean Thomas, and Colin Creevy? Hopefully Harry Potter one day.**_

_Does she have older siblings?** 6, don't cross them. **_

_Who are her friends?** Luna Lovegood and Colin Creevy are her best friends but she has so many it's hard to count them all.**_

_Is she popular?** Too popular for her own good.**_

_Eating habits? **She inhales food, but doesn't gain a pound**_

_How good is she at snogging?**-**_

Many would wonder why someone such as myself would be pacing in a broom cupboard muttering to the musty space around them, very much like mentally in sane person, "I can't believe I'm about to do this. I'm insane or just plain stupid. I can't do this. She'll kill me, resurrect me and then kill me again. I'd rather not suffer a very slow and painful death. It's not worth it, but then again she won't know it's me. So maybe I'll do it, maybe I'll kiss her. I wonder what it would be like to kiss her, probably mind blowing. I mean if I don't do it, someone else will. It _is_ the rules." I kept pacing, trying to make up my mind. Coming to a conclusion, I draped the invisibility coat over my body and slightly peaked out the door. I could clearly see that she was walking towards the cupboard but she wasn't alone. I know I can't do it today; I'll have to do it some other time. It might be better if she's not wearing muggle clothing, because we all know how the fabric sticks to every curve. Maybe she shouldn't be wearing her hair down either, I can already smell the shampoo she uses. I close the door softly as I dream of how her locks would be so soft if I was ever lucky enough to touch them. With her hair down I couldn't stop my self from running my hands through it. Shall I wait until her hair is up then? But then her creamy neck would be exposed. I sigh loudly and bang my head on the door. I know I am hopeless.

I think to myself as I hear a woman's voice outside, "Alright, I'll see you later." Wondering what's going on, I crack the door open again. It's her and _Bloody Hell _she's alone. Okay, I'm going to do it. Before I chicken out. Okay. Let's do it. With that I flung the door out and saw that she was directly in front of me. She had a weird expression on her face and I realize that it must be because to her the door just miraculously flew open. I quickly pull her into the broom cupboard, stuff the cloak in my pocket, and close the door. I smile to my self while thinking that she doesn't know who I am. Absolutely lovely. With that last thought I covered her mouth with mine.

Nothing happened for a couple seconds while we both stood there with our lips barely brushing. Her lips were soft and moist; when I slowly turned my head I got my first taste of her. I had to physically stop myself from moaning. She is heavenly, alluring, angelic, bewitching, dazzling, foxy; it is just too many words to describe. All of a sudden she catches me off guard, her hands come up and dive into my locks, which felt astonishing. The kiss was sweet, hot, breathtaking, and passionate; you could say it left gasping for breath after. We only broke off when breathing became imperative. With my hands pushed against the wall on either side of her head, my mind was whirling. Without thinking, without contemplating, "I bloody _love_ you," passes my lips. My eyes go wide with recognition and I can feel Ginny freeze in my arms. "Well _shite!_" I yell in frustration and I quickly throw the cloak over my body and scurry out of the broom cupboard. I don't look back as I run down the hall. All I can do is hope she can't see my feet with the cloak billowing with the momentum. It would have been really embarrassing if she saw the little stumble in the hallway. I mean it wasn't that bad of a fall, I just sort of tumbled into a wall…

"Hey Harry! Wait up!" A beautiful voice yells after me. I stop in my tracks knowing exactly whose voice that belongs too.

I plaster a smile on my face and turn towards her. "Hey Ginny. Is there something you need?" She came up to my side and we started walking again. Every once in awhile our hands would brush against each other; sending shivers up and down my body. I had to stop myself to take her hand in mine.

"Actually there is. I was wondering if you knew who has me for the List?"

I was stopped in my tracks. I did notplan on her _ever_ knowing that I kissed her. How did she even know about that list? I looked down into her beautiful brown eyes and got lost in them: "How exactly do you know about that?" I sputter before completely losing all thought in my head; I mean I already did it once.

She raises an eyebrow, "You do realize that everyone, including all the girls, are talking about it?"

"Er…No?"

She laughs at my stupidity, and I know that I would do anything to hear it again. "S-so do you know who has me?" she asks me hopefully.

"No." I cringe thinking about how quickly that came across my lips. "Nope, no idea. Why do you want to know so badly?" I ask curiously.

"If I tell you do you promise not to say anything to anyone?" She asks me, some how we got to the portrait hole, my destination before she called out to me. I gave the password and held the door open for her to get through.

"Of course, I would never betray you like that." We sat in one of the couches, next to each other, the warmth of the fire spreading through our bodies like wildfire. I could tell you that minewasn't just from the fire.

"I-I think he kissed me last night." She muttered with a blush covering her cheeks.

"And you have no idea who it is? Did you ask if it was Dean?" I ask.

"Of course I asked him! He said that he didn't have me and that he had no idea who did."

"You checked will all of your old boyfriends right?"

"What do you mean _all _my boyfriends? I've only had two!" She told me sternly, while looking at me with a pointed stare. I could practically _see _the fire beneath her eyes.

Me, being stupid, didn't think before I said anything: "Yeah two to many."

"You spend too much time around Ron, Harry. Do I need to remind you what happens when you try to meddle with my love life?" She tells me with her voice raised.

"No!" I say quickly, "I just don't think the guys you choose are good enough for you." I shrug.

I see her peak at me through the corner of my eye and look at me curiously.

"Really?" She says surprised, she gently shoves me with her shoulder, "Who do you think I should go for next then?" With those words my body starts tingling and I become acutely aware of each place our bodies are touching. Trying to relax and loosen the tension between us, I moved facing towards her. Not one of my brightest ideas because now I was facing her directly and now completely surrounded by her alluring scent. I felt myself getting drawn to her.

"I don't know." I say breathlessly. I can't stop myself around her, so I cup the side of her face in my hand. I watch as her face relaxes and her eyes flutter close. "I don't know if there _is_ anyone."

What is your favorite body part of hers?

How good is she at snogging?

Looks?

Personality?

Recent activities with other boys? (or girls if they swing that way)

Older siblings?

Who is she friends with?

Popular?

Eating habits?


End file.
